trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
PerpetualProgenitor
- Derse= - God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Wings= }} }} |-|Injured▼= - Dead= }} |-|Other▼= - Homosuck= }} |caption = Can you go away? My head hurts and 1 don't fee7 7ike dea71ng w1th anyone r1ght now. |aka = |title = Mage of Life |age = 7.4 sweeps |screenname = perpetualProgenitor |style = She types w1th proper cap1ta71zat1on, but rep7aces her i's w1th 1's and her l's w1th 7's. |zodiac = |specibus = Bowkind |modus =Target |relations = Serpentmom - Lusus Taraxa Hydrus - Dancestor Sheik Opulent Dichotomous - Ancestor |home = |planet = Land of Blossoms and Plastic |like = Plants, medical drama, poetry, power points |hate = Aggressive animals, other fuchsia bloods, metafiction, horror |music = Dawn }} Introduction Your name is VERTUM HYDRUS, also known by your trolltag perpetualProgenitor, and you are a member of the royal FUCHSIA BLOODCASTE. You use the BOWKIND strife specibus, and you usually put POISON on the arrows to MAKE SURE YOUR ATTACKER IS DEAD. You are also somewhat PARANOID, due to you constantly being THREATENED. You tend to go to UNNECESSARY LENGTHS to prove your point in an argument, such as CREATING A POWER POINT or SKETCHING OUT A POSTER. You can also be seen DRAWING quite often, but are forced to do so ON LAND because the papers WOULD NOT LAST LONG IN YOUR UNDERWATER HOME. As such, you are very vulnerable to PREDATORS and other DERANGED FUCHSIA-BLOODED TROLLS. You do not participate in FLARPING, but do somewhat find it ENJOYABLE TO WATCH WHENEVER POSSIBLE. READING is also one of your hobbies, your favorite literary genres being POETRY, LEGEND and FOLKLORE. Because of your love for CLEVER RHYMES, you do have a bit of an appreciation for SLAM POETRY. You don't spend much time with ELECTRONICS, but you are fond of ADVENTURE, FANTASY and MEDICAL DRAMA TELEVISION. Your favorite actor would have to be TROLL HUGH LAURIE. You like studying PLANTS and various BEASTS, especially the LANDWELLING ONES, but doing so usually lands you a pretty hefty INJURY or INFECTION WHILE LOOKING AT THE MORE DANGEROUS SORT. Nevertheless, you are persistent. You usually live in an underwater HIVE, but you do have a SECOND SMALLER ONE ON LAND, which looks more like something that would belong to a RUST BLOOD. You are not very concerned with the HEMOSPECTRUM, but view yourself a bit HIGHER than the rest of the BLOOD COLOURS, like most HIGHBLOODS. Personality/Traits Vertum is a very quiet, reserved person. She is very mature and dresses somewhat fancier than her lower blooded friends, and is a bit obsessed with being seen as competent. She is not very aggressive, but she has fought off plenty other fuchsia-blooded trolls to try to secure her place as empress someday, which she believes is her destiny (but she really just wants to feel safe, secure and untouchable). She believes that creativity can decrease the murder rate on their planet. Vertum also knows a ton about various plants and beasts, but studying them usually gets her hurt, such as accidentally giving herself a rash from a poisonous plant she was trying to harvest. She can tell when someone is physically sick, what the person is suffering from, and how to cure it just by glancing at them. She doesn't use her abilities very often, however, and prefers to keep them for her small group of friends. She often complains about random headaches and pains that she gets, which can cause her to act unusually grouchy and even more antisocial. Trivia *Her first name, Vertum, comes from Vertumnus, who is the god of seasons, change, and plant growth *Hydrus is from a mythological creature of the same name, a multi-headed aquatic snake *She uses the poison bowkind strife specibus because Heracles used arrows dipped in Hydrus's poison blood *Her symbol also represents the constellation Hydra *She uses 1 and 7 in her quirk because the Hydra constellation has 17 main stars * Her horns resemble the tail and head of a snake How-to-draw-a-hydra-step-5 1 000000001708 5.jpg Category:Female Category:Fuchsia blood Category:Troll Category:Chaoticbands Category:Seadwelller